E-squad
by crossoverchic101
Summary: It starts with death. Read about the heroes Amber Ashes, Bolton Lite, Fern Grow, and Iceandra Cohld, as they go through a superheroes greatest threat... High School... at least it's a superhero highschool. (My own original characters and people from Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: feelings**_

Ummmmm… where to begin, where to begin…. OH YES! I'm about to die. :D yay me. At least I'm dying with my team, E-squad, the best crime-fighting superhero teens to ever fly across the world. But let's not start here. Lets start, at the beginning.

/-{Amber's POV}-\

"STUPID. FREAKING. LOCKAAAAAAAAARRRR!" I said in a raging fury. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching and started punching, kicking and screaming to get the stubborn lump of steel open. A teacher poked her head out of her classroom and glared at me like I secretly murdered someone and **she knew.** The teacher walked over to me and handed me a pink slip.

"See Mrs. Devoreux (devorow) after school. I will phone your parents miss…"

"Ashes. Amber Ashes ma'am." I said.

"What a charming name. Your parents must be comedians." She said sarcastically. The pink slip had my name, and for "punishment" it said "disturbing classes.- see counselor for anger management." Great… I have detention with the principal, _and _I apparently have anger issues. What next? A cute guy runs into me and I completely humiliate myself?

I gather all my books and run down the hallway hoping the teacher won't notice my tardiness. As soon as I take off I ram into someone. In my head I'm thinking _please don't be a teacher!_ but when I look up I see a guy. Now my head's like _ERMAHGERD IM PSYCHIC!_ This guy had electric blue eyes and spiky platinum blond hair. His skin was the perfect shade of peach. Not too light, and just dark enough that is was… perfect. All I could manage to say was "Ever hear of personal space?" probably not the best choice of words but… hey! What can I say? I get nervous around guys… sometimes. He just stared at me like my face was on fire. "what?" I said, "Girls never talk to you?"

"unbelievable!" he exclaimed.

"what?" I said. Now I was worried that my face actually **WAS **on fire. Mainly because I smelled smoke. But this guy just pointed at my head in awe. I placed my hand on top of hair, and felt something warm. I brought my hand down, and sure enough, in my hand a small red flame flickered. The thing that freaked me out wasn't that a fire had just randomly appeared in my hair, but the fact that I actually _held_ the fire, and it didn't hurt. The guy then said. "not just there." He grabbed my arm (I could tell he was a bit afraid) and dragged me to one of the bathroom sink mirrors. (not **_in_** the bathroom)

"What the-. OH MY GAWD! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I screamed! My hair was actual FIRE. My skin had grown more red and flames were shooting out of my hands!

"Dude you have serious anger issues!" he said

"speak for yourself!" I exclaimed. His skin became a bit more pale, his hair had little lighting bits coming off and his electric blue eyes, became lighter.

"My gawd!" he shouted. We exchanged fearful looks, and we played with our hair and skin like we were 2-year-olds playing with mud. My eyes were slowly becoming red in a gradient scale.

"I'm so scared!" he said. I looked at him like he was a polar bear wearing a pink tutu trying to samba "what? You've never seen a boy frightened before?" I quickly shook my head no. I didn't know what was happening. Why it was happening, or how it was happening. But… I wanted it to STOP!

"PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed. Slowly… very slowly… my hair became it's normal crimson red hair. My skin became it's normal tannish color. The same happened with the guy. His hair, skin and everything else, slowly became normal.

"You did it!" he said.

"I guess so…" I mumbled

"So… uhm… your name?" he said casually

"Amber. And yours?"

"Bolton."

"That's actually pretty funny "Bolton". sort of like a lightning bolt, like you were now" I said, trying to make the connections.

"not as funny as "Amber". " he teased.

"so… Bolton…. We can both agree never to speak of this again."

"yep… cuz if we do, scientist will take us and study our brains and stuff. Ew" he gave off a frightened shiver.

"I got to get to class. Later. Fun experience." I said. Although I acted pretty normal, deep inside I was wondering if it would happen during my classes. I was so frightened. _Somebody hellllpppp_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: shining

I was so weirded out! I wonder if my parents knew about it… The bell rang for school to end and everyone packed up their things in the hallway I was about to head out the door when, who to stop me, but the principal, Mrs. Devoreux.

"Going somewhere?" she says sternly

"yes. To detention." I sighed, turning in the other direction.

"follow me"

"psh, I know where to go." I mumbled

We walked down the hallway to the detention room. When we got there, I saw some people I knew. Like… ICEANDRA COHLD?! She's like the most obedient girl in school! Bossy, smart, bit stuck-up, I am surprised. O.O Oh… and Fern Grow is here… I'm surprised by that too. I'd expect him up on the roof of the school, tending to the school garden…. Anyone else? Oh yea! Bolton's here! I go over and sit next to him. He flashes a smile, while writing in a notebook. He tore out a page, and carefully put it on my desk. I looked at it, and on the paper, was a picture, which I was assuming was a picture of us. It showed a girl with fire hair and fire shooting out of her hands, and a guy with electric "powers". At the top of the paper it said "THE EPIC 2: SUPERHEROS" I gave him a look that said "seriously?!" he nodded.

"NO TALKING IN DETENTIOOOOONNNN!" yelled Mrs. Devoreux.

"We weren't!" I protested.

"NO TALKING BACCCCKKK! I SAW YOU TALKING WITH MY OWN EYES!" she sneered. Iceandra raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Cohld?" Mrs. Devoreux asked.

"Bolton and Amber weren't talking," she said. _Thank you Iceandra! _I thought.

"They were passing notes" Iceandra snapped. _Awwwww c'mon! You were doing so well _ I thought as Bolton and I turned our heads in her direction, looking at her, as if she was something we scraped off the bottom of our shoes.

All she said was, "I cannot tell a lie." Then…. Get this… Mrs. Devoreux called her parents to come pick her up EARLY! What the heck?

"thank you for that 'helpful' bit of information. You may wait at the front office for your parents." Mrs. Devoreux said. Iceandra smiled proudly and walked out of the detention room.

"Can I go?" whined Fern Grow.

"NO! you know what you did…" snapped Mrs. Devoreux.

"I really **don't**." Fern said

"You were on the ROOF! Without permission!"

"I had permission… I'm part of the gardening club. Today was my turn to tend the garden." Fern complained.

"NO! HERE ON THE GARDENING CLUB SCHEDULE IT SAYS…uhm…hmmm….ummm. your right… You may go….for now." Mrs. Devoreux said doubtfully.

"Yessssssss!" Fern cheered as he walked out the door. Mrs. Devoreux called his parents to pick him up.

"I guess it's just us now…" She said, "I need to talk to you two, about something… pretty… interesting." She said as she pulled up a monitor (TV)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mrs. Devoreux pressed play on the monitor's remote. The video was a recording of the hallway before the bell rang. A boy and girl ran to the bathroom.

"That's you." She pointed out. The camera then turned to the bathroom. And the girl got fire and the boy go—OMFG! That's me and Bolton! She knows? I just stared at the monitor in awe. I looked at Bolton and he was pretty freaked out too.

"I understand you two are supernatural beings." Mrs. Devoreux said calmly.

"What?! Since WHEN!?" I shouted.

"Calm down. I understand that neither of you two were ready for this. But I have a proposal." She said

"What?" Bolton questioned.

"there is a school for superheroes, villains, magical creatures, whatever you may be. A school where you can channel your powers and fulfill your heroic destinies. I can already tell you both, that you're heroes."

"YES! IMMA SAVE DA WORLD" Bolton cheered.

"Settle down, Bolton." We have 1 week until the specialists comes for superhero try-outs. It's obvious what your powers are…."

"Lightning!?" Bolton yelled.

"Fire!?" I shouted back.

"Quiet! What I'm telling you is important. You must demonstrate your powers for them… And you can't do that unless you harness them." She said picking up two pamphlets. She handed them to us and walked out of the room.

"Ten more minutes for you two, and you may go. Read up, and don't disappoint me." She said closing the door. Bolton and I looked at each other. We started reading, and eventually finished. I liked the part about choosing your name… Didn't really know mine yet. I had to come up with before the specialists come though…

"Have you come up with your name yet, Bolton?" I asked him.

"YEA! It will be…" He paused for dramatic affect, "Bolt!"

"Really? That's it?! Just "Bolt" I would expect more from you." I said.

"well… what do you think? I'm gonna be "Captain Cloud" ?!" he complained

"Um… Yea… lets stick with Bolt…" I sighed

"YEA! So, what's yours?" he asked

"Haven't gotten a name yet…" I said shamefully

"REALLY?! You can come up with so many names for fire! Ferocious, Flame, torch, Inferno…" he continued on with multiple names relating with fire. But then, I stopped him.

"rewind a couple." I said, gesturing a rewind with my hands.

"Torch?" he asked.

"no, after that." I said, gesturing again.

"oh… Inferno?" he asked.

"YEA! Lets do that!" I exclaimed, "It gives me that 'powerful, and cool' kinda sound."

Then we realized that it was time for us to go. We walked our separate ways, and went home like any "normal" day.

**Sorry it was so short... i try to work on it every chance i get... but school just has to come along and be all like "Hey brah, imma ruin ur chances to be a great author" THAT DOUCHE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Biggest Lie Ever

I jumped into my mom's car and we drove off. She started the conversation with

"How did your day go, besides getting detention.." she asked.

"Greeeaat. Great. Except for the fact that, you know… IM A SUPERHERO?!" I said as calmly as I possibly could.

"Oh.. um." She mumbled, "That's… uh great." She said as she fidgeted with the steering wheel.

"Really? Because I thought you would care. I thought you would tell me and prepare me for this!" I shouted.

"Honey, you know your father and I would have prepared you. But before you were 16, anything anyone ever told you, you wouldn't believe. How were we supposed to tell you that without you saying it was the 'Biggest Lie Ever'?" she said.

"I-I guess so… But didn't you have any proof? I mean a picture, a sign, anything?!" I said

"Well I'll show you when we get home…" She said

~(Bolton's POV)~ **(ooohhh I bet u weren't expectin dat!)**

"I don't understand why you had to keep it a secret." I said trying not to yell.

"I was just trying to protect you… I didn't want you to, you know, take advantage of it, become a villain." My dad said.

"A villain? Really Dad? You think I would become evil? Why would you think that?" I said, actually yelling this time.

"Studies show that if you tell your child that they're superheroes, before their time, they become villains." He said, trying to live up to his job as a scientist.

"So how am—"

~/(Amber's POV)\~

"—A superhero?" I asked. I feel like someone else in the world said the exact same thing at the exact same time… weird.

"Well my mom, your grandma, was mutated in a lab experiment, to see if they could pour liquid nitrogen onto fire and make it freeze. The people back then weren't the smartest. So your Grandma accidentally fell into the pot of liquid nitrogen, and was blinded, and frozen. She almost fell over and shattered, when someone caught her and held her over the fire. But that person was your idiot grandfather, so he , of course dropped her into the fire. He thought for sure she was dead, but she soon flew out of the fire. Mutated. So then they had me, I had superpowers, I had you, you have superpowers, it's that simple!"

"Oh... okay… But I'm going to the "Superheroes School for Gifted Teens"… so that okay with you?" I asked.

" The Superheroes School for Gifted Teens! Who offered you a scholarship? The principal?!" she questioned

"well, yea how did you know?" I asked

"Honey, I can read minds. BOOM!" she stated

"COOOOL! Can I?" I asked.

"No. But you can cause fire!" she said excitedly.

"I'll take what I can get." I said, as we drove down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: try-outs

(One week later) **(OMFG ELEMENT OF FREAKIN SURPRISE)**

I was so nervous, what if my powers fail? What if the specialists laugh at my hero name? There were so many things to worry about. I had even gone to a gymnastics class for the week. I know how to flip, and stuff now… Bolton's ahead of me right now, and a really mean girl that _thinks_ she's a "special" little super hero is in front of Bolton… psh, special my BUTT! She went, and pretty much all she did were punches and kicks in the air, while doing gymnastics. Wow wait until she sees what Bolton and I can do… she'll flip**. (no pun intended**) The specialists thanked her and called Bolton up

"Good luck." I whispered, cheering him on. He walked up and introduced himself, then he "powered on" which amazed me! I was so proud that he powered on and off at will. He looked the same as the day we met at the sinks. The judges actually applauded! I was so proud, and slightly less nervous. I had a big intro, the principal was helping. So it was my turn. Mrs. Devoreux turned off the stage lights, and I was waiting in the wings for my cue. I heard it. I stepped out and powered on. I turned into a burning blaze with the lights still off. I flipped around literally on fire, with the lights still off. I flipped into center stage, and Mrs. Devoreux slowly turned on the red, and yellow lights. I surrounded myself with a ring of fire **(AWESOME SONG) **I caught my hands on fire and threw fireballs into the wings. I finished a struck a heroic pose. The judges gave me a standing ovation. OMFG I was so excided! I walked off stage where Bolton greeted me with a big bear hug.

"You were freakin AMAZING!" He yelled.

the mean girl walked over and said,

"OMG you're SUCH a show-off. I could've done that." She walked off and tossed her hair

Bolton and I just glared at her, and then when back to hugging and cheering for ourselves.

**So… did u like da performance? I finished this the same day I finished chapter 4. WOW! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: results

(one week later) **MWAHAHAHA IM KILLING YOOOOOUUUU!**

I walked into school, excided to see if I got into the Superhero School for Gifted Teens! Bolton joined me by my side and we walked down the hallway. They were supposed to post the results after lunch!

"I got in I just know It" ugh that mean girl from try-outs… I figured out her name is Savvy, "I mean, the judges obviously saw I have great potential as a super heroine. You should've seen what I did. I shot fire out of my hands and stuff!" OMG she's lying that little…. SKUNKBAG (I'm a nice person… I would've called her worse though) I walked up to her, to give her a piece of my mind.

"Ambeerrrrr, what are you doing?" Bolton asked. I just ignored him and walked up to savvy.

"HEY! Savvy." I said as I stood behind her.

"Oh look, it's the loser without any talent." She said, "you guys should have seen**_ her_**! All she was do cartwheels and flips." She said.

"That's not true! You we—" She cut me off

"Face it Amber, you aren't special in _any_ way. So stop trying before you embarrass yourself. Oh wait. You already have!" she said as she walked away cackling with her "friends".

I was about go after her and punch, and shoot her with fireballs, but Bolton stopped me.

"C'mon Amber, she's not worth it." He said as he pulled me back by the shoulder. We walked to class together. And sat down.

**(time skip to lunch) **

Bolton and I sat together like we always do at lunch. We were so excided it was all we would talk about! I was so nervous and scared, and I can't wait to see the look on Savvy's face when she see's she didn't make it into that school. Speaking of the Lying Queen, I could hear her over at her table bragging to her "friends" about getting in… Well she's about to eat. Her. Words.

**(after lunch)**

It was TIME! I looked at Bolton, and he smiled a giant crowd surrounded the results. I looked around and saw Savvy crying with her "Friends" surrounding and comforting her. Bolton and I found our way through and we looked. At the same time.

OMG! WE GOT IN *SQUEAALLLLLL* OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Bolton and I hugged for a long time. Mrs. Devoreux approached us.

"I'm so proud of you two. Oh and Surprise! I'm also the principal there too… I was an old superhero back in the day. So we might be seeing more of each other…" she said, walking away.

"huh… I kinda knew she was a superhero already" I said. But then we went back and cheered again. I walked over to Savvy and said

"Better stop LYING before you embarrass yourself. Oh wait, you already have!" I said as I laughed with Bolton. "Better think twice before you mess with a super."

Sweet sweet, revenge! :D

**OMFG R'NT U GLAD THEY GOT IN? YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: packety pack-packin

(2 DAYS L8R)

I was so glad I got in, and that Savvy didn't! Right now I was in my room, packing for the school… there was a mall by our school so I could buy some clothes there. I was still going to pack my own clothes, JUST IN CAAAASE!

I hear my phone go off. Bolton texted me!

(**_Amber _**_Bolton)_

_Hey wazzup?_

**_Nothing… just packin for da school_**

_Same here… I heard there's a giant mall by the school … wanna go there sometime? Get some lunch?_

**_Yea… since it's a supernatural/superhero school I'm scared the lunch there will have… eye of newt_**

_Or it's alive XD_

**_Eww I don't even wanna think about that… blech_**

_Heh neither do I… _

**_Well I gotta get packin'_**

_K l8r_

I shut off my phone and started packing again. I packed all my electronics in one bag.

"this would go a lot faster with…" I thought for a moment, of what I could do to speed up, "levitation!" I shouted. My mom taught me how to levitate things with little fire platforms. Cool huh? I used the fire platforms to levitate my clothes while I looked around my room for other things to bring. But then, I smelled smoke. Uh-oh. I zipped around, not to find anything on fire, but a big lump of coal on the ground, I tried to pick it up, but it started to move! The coals jumped out of my hands and onto the floor. The hot black rocks started to take form as a…. DOG!? Awwwwwwwwww that is the single-most adorable thing EVER. I tried to pet it, but it ran and hid under my bed.

"Come here, silly." I tease, "I'm not gonna hurt you." The dog poked it's head out and sniffed me. It then came out from under my bed and jumped in my lap. I wondered if it was trained!

"Sit" I simply said. The dog sat down on my carpet.

"gimmie your paw" it raised it's front paw and set it cautiously in the palm of my hand.

"now speak!" I said excitedly

"hai dere" it said, "oops." It then acted like it never spoke.

"d-did you just speak?!" I asked

"Yes! I mean no… I mean…. Maybe?" it said "I dunno I'm just a dog. Did you just speak?"

"Well, yea… I'm pretty sure humans are supposed to talk… I think…" I said, unsure.

"oh! That's nice! My name is Coaleen… what's yours?" she asked

"talking dooog." I said blankly, "I mean, Amber."

"Cool… well it looks like you made me, so you're my master!" she said excidetily "Can I call you master?"

" yes." I said, "you can call me master"

"YAY!" Coaleen cheered.

I picked up my phone and went to my contacts. I tapped on Bolton's picture and texted him.

**_Hey_**

_Hey_

**_Guess who has a new dog…_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The trip to wherever we're going!

I brought all 5 of my bags down the stairs, an onto the porch. My mom and Bolton's Dad met Bolton and I on the lawn. They both had bags that looked like…. PRESENTS!

"Bolton, Amber, we have been talking, and we've decided to give you these." My mom said handing us the heavy bags.

"Open them on 3." Bolton said to me.

"1" I started

"2" Bolton continued

"3!" we finished together. We ripped open the bags and inside were…..

· A camera and a USB that connects to it

· A webcam with connected USB cord

· And… A BRAND NEW WINDOWS 8 TOUCH SCREEN LAPTOP!

"OMG! Really?! This is so great!" I squealed

"we can webcam, and you can send us pictures on your cameras with the USB cords." Bolton's dad said "and yours and our webcam usernames are in the laptops so we can webcam together!"

"This is awesome! I'm so excided! I might peeeeeeeeee!" Coaleen whined.

"You're NOT peeing in my van" Bolton's dad.

"I'm just a DOG!" she argued.

"Yes. A freaky, mutated, made-of-coals, dog." I said. Coaleen howled with pride, as we walked across the lawn, to the van. We packed everything in the van, but went out so my mom could take a picture of Bolton and me. She and I embraced in a big hug. She started crying, and said that she'd e-mail the picture to me and Bolton. I watched my mom cry as we drove away down the road. The trip was gonna take 3 HOURS! :-( why!? About 2 minutes after we left, my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"hello?" I said

"I miss you…" a woman said. I could hear crying on the other end. L


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: on the road again

"Who was it?" Bolton asked

"My mom… She was crying." I sighed.

"Yea we're leaving people behind, but hey! We'll be back in 2 years… uhm… yea! At least we're bringing Coaleen with us!" he said. We looked behind us and saw Coaleen stand up and walk towards us. I know Bolton… He always look at the bright side of things. I was expecting him to say something LIKE that.

**/~(Coaleen's POV)~\**

HEY! I WAS TRYING TO TAKE A NAP! AND THESE RUDE PEOPLE HAVE TO WAKE ME UP WITH SAYING MY NAME?!

"What the heck?" I ask

"What?" Amber replies

"YOU WOKE ME UP! AND IM TIRED!"

"well go back to sleep. We're gonna wake you up again in 1 hour." She says. I walked back to the back of the car, jump up on th seat and go to sleep.

**/~(Amber's POV)~\**

"Gotta love her, huh?" I said as Coaleen went to the back of the van. Bolton laughed.

"Yea… I wish my fish could talk…" Bolton sighed

"what would he say anyways?" I asked

"Blub, gimmie dat food Blub. Imma drown blub, get me out, blub imma fish." He laughed. I laughed with him, and we DROVE DOWN THE ROOOOOAAD.

Bolton's dad turned on the radio. To…. RADIO DISNEY JUNIOR?! WHAT TH— Bolton's face was beet red, and im sure mine was too… Jeez Mr. Lite!

"DAAAADD!" Bolton whined.

"What? Whenever I drive you to school you're always sooo excided to listen t—" Bolton cut him off. I was laughing hysterically. Bolton's face was way more red than before. He glared at his dad with an "Im gonna kill you" look. He then took out his phone and texted someone

(_**amber **__Bolton)_

_I am SO sorry you had to see that_

_**LOL it's ok… It was hilarious though**_

_:(_

_**Man up… Why aren't we talking to each other out loud?**_

_So that my dad doesn't see me tyyyppe._

_**?**_

_I HATE YOU DAD! I SWEAR IMMA SHOCK THAT SENSE OUTTA U! I THINK HE HAS FORGOTTEN THAT I HAVE FREAKIN ELECTRIC POWERRRRSSSSSS!_

_**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD**_

_Lol when we gonna get there?_

_**why don't you ask your dad**_

_I am not speaking to him…. Jerk_

I laughed as I turned off my phone. I looked out my window, and saw a huge building with a giant golden globe on the roof, rotating slowly.

"I think that's the school." I said, pointing out the window

"Wow… serious architecture OCD." Bolton exclaimed

"Hey google?" I said pulling out my phone, "How long did it take for architects to build the 'Superheroes School for Gifted Teens' ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Arrival

We're finally here! Just to be random, I spread out my arms, twirled around, and yelled,

"HEL-LO SUPERSCHOOL!", Bolton laughed behind me

"So, we gonna call it that for short? Good. Makes things easier for me." He said, grabbing his bag from the trunk. I looked around and saw lots more supers arriving. Men were walking around to every car picking up luggage. A man in a red uniform came up to us with a cart, and put our bags onto it. He put stickers with the numbers "456" and "457" onto our bags. He then begrudgingly walked away to the school.

The school was like nothing I'd ever seen! It was just AMAZING! The entire building was just stone and glass. Das it… Bolton, Mr. Lite and I all followed the man that took our bags into the school. As soon as we walked in, we saw like, A MILLION different superheroes and villains, running around, greeting each other. I could see one girl with pink and blue hair, and a red and white striped shirt, literally doing cartwheels around, handing people flyers. She made it over to us and said,

"Hello newcomers! My names Candi, HERE YOU GO!" she then handed us each a cream colored flyer that said,

"

School sneak-out dance!

**_Come for the time of your lives! Sneak out of your dorms at 8:00 this Saturday for a fun-filled night!_**

**_Where? :The school catacombs_**

**_When?: This Saturday, at 8:00 PM_**

**_Why?: To welcome new students and to mingle!_**

**_And remember… SHHHHhhhhhh_**

**"**

I looked at Bolton like that girl was insane. Which she was, but that's not the point. Bolton and I quickly hid the flyers from Mr. Lite, so he wouldn't get the wrong idea We saw so many abilities, and by 'seeing abilities' I mean almost being knocked out by a girl with super speed. We walked over to the seats and waited for the lines to decrease by… bout' 95%... o-o

We then waited in line to register. We FINALLY got to the front of the line. The lady at the counter asked us, our powers, our hero name, and our room preferences… But for some reason, her voice was… dull… She literally had NO emotion whatsoever, it was like a female Eeyore… o-o

She gave us each our room cards, and gave us directions. As we walked, we saw signs that pointed in opposite directions that said, 'Boy's Dorms' and 'Girl's Dorms'. Bolton and I turned around and looked at his dad. Bolton hugged his Dad, as we waved him goodbye. We then walked our separate ways, to our rooms, where my luggage sat, on my bed. Wow… the school's really outdone themselves! My room was big, with two steps leading to an upper deck where a white bed sat. Everything was white.

"I wonder if the lady at the front desk designed this." I sighed to myself.

"Good afternoon Master Amber." I heard a voice say.

"AH! Who was that!?" I yelped

"Don't worry Master Amber. It is only me. Your H-pad." I walked around my room, and next to my door I saw a screen, about the size of an Ipad, on my wall. A little face appeared on it and smiled at me.

"My what-pad?" I stuttered, a bit scared.

"Your H-pad. I am an AI system that helps you. You might notice screens all around the school. To access your own E-pad, type in the password '005032'. You might want to wright that down." The voice said. I quickly grabbed a pad and paper from my suitcase, and wrote it down.

"Would you like to decorate your room?" The voice asked. It's screen switched from a face, to a screen with a color scheme, and tabs labeled 'covers', 'curtains', 'walls', 'carpets', and 'decorations'. I tapped on each of the tabs. I went to 'covers' and chose neon orange for my bed's covers. I then turned around and in the blink of an eye my white sheets turned neon orange. I continued to customize the curtains and walls and stuff, when I finally finished. Everything was neon colors like orange and pink.

"Beautiful choices Master Amber!" my H-pad said.

"oooooooooo pretty!" Coaleen exclaimed. she ran over to my bed and laid down on my sheets.

"So are you finishing your nap now?" I asked Coaleen.

"ummm yeah" she mumbled, getting comfortable

"If you would like, tap on my settings to turn down my volume. You can also take me out of your wall to use me as a portable electronic. You never know, my calculator app might come in handy when you need to divide a fraction by variable _n." _it said. I smiled at it, and took it off the wall to try it out.

"So can I like download apps, and games?" I asked sitting in a hot pink disk chair that I chose from 'decorations'

"Of course you can! The H-pads in the school have their own app store, where you can get music, books, games, and more!" it said, smiling again

"Cool." I said

"For the rest of the day, you don't have any classes, but I suggest you go around the halls and locate all the classrooms. You can take me along and I will give you directions!"

"Okay!" I said walking out the door, grabbing my phone. I walked down the dorm's hallway, and saw Bolton in the lobby. He was talking to two more superheroes that looked…. Really…. Familiar…. LE GASP!

I ran over to Bolton and said,

"Is that who I think it is?!" I looked up at Bolton and smiled excidetily. He nodded.

"Yea! It's us… Why?" Fern Grow said.

"I'm just glad some other people from school are here! Other than Bolton…. Hi Iceandra!" I said

"Hello Amber." She said, sticking her hand out. I shook and looked at them,

"So what're your powers?" I asked.

"Ice." Iceandra said

"Plants? No….. Nature? No….. Both? Yea." Fern said, a little unsure of himself.

Iceandra laughed, as Bolton spoke up.

"Did you guys see the H-pad kiosk? It has gift cards, and cases." He said, **_flashing _** his H-pad case with lighting decorating it. Iceandra and Fern showed their green and icy blue cases to us. I felt left out

"Actually… I haven't yet, but I'm going over there now… So wanna come?" I asked awkwardly.

"No… I'm good. We're just gonna hang here and wait… Mk?" he asked

I nodded, and walked over to the kiosk by the stairs. When I walked over I saw another girl waiting for her case to be ready. She had pink hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing a dark purple dress. Her skin was a pale grey. She didn't look too friendly, so I avoided her. She might even be a villain… But my nice sensors kicked in, and I couldn't stop myself from saying,

"Hi. I'm Amber." SHOOT! She looked at me, wide-eyed, and angry. But me? I just stood there, smiling like and idiot. She glared at me. OUP HERE COMES THOSE NICE SENSORS AGAIN.

"What's your name?" I asked. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?! I heard her mumble something

"Huh?" I asked

"J—x" she said, a teeny bit louder. She seemed annoyed

"Hm?" I said, scared to annoy her anymore.

"AMBER NO!" I heard Iceandra yell behind me.

"MY NAME IS JINX!" she said, with a magenta plasma surrounding her. She punched me, and sent me flying back. She flew toward me and said,

"YOU HEROES THINK IT'S SOOOO FUNNY WHEN VILLAINS GET AGITATED! WELL IF YOU MESS WITH ME, THINGS WILL BE A LOT WORSE THAN SOME NORMAL VILLAINS LIKE 'HARLEY QUINN' !" She screamed at me.

"Why you gettin up in mah grill?" I asked

"What?" she said angrily.

"You weren't invited to mah BBQ so why you up in my griiiiiilll?" I asked.

"YOU THINK THAT FUNNY?! HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!" She continued to punch me with fists of plasma, until I gave up, and just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. I looked at the H-pad kiosk guy, and he just sunk slowly behind the counter, putting a 'closed' sign up…

I then watched as Jinx walked away, smoothing her hair and dress. Bolton, Iceandra, and Fern all rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay!?" Bolton shouted. I smiled and nodded. Glad to know he cared.

"Well thanks to jinx I didn't my H-pad case…" I sighed, looking at the 'closed' sign that hung on the kiosk…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR POWERS?" Iceandra shouted. Fern was about to slug her in the arm, but decided not to, since she would go all 'ice crazy' on him.

"I don't know… I guess I was just in shock." I said, "But I'm ok now. I'm going back to my dorm." I started to walk back to my dorm, clutching my H-pad.

_**END! Doesn't Jinx just have the WORST anger issues!? I got Jinx from Teen Titans, but I made her hair down, because I don't like her hair up. Chapter 11 coming soon! This was my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! 1495 words! LUV IT! NOOOOOOWWWWWWW D:**_


End file.
